


New York Pride

by Humansunshine



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Pride, Transgender Author, chosen family, mlm author, queer solidarity, transgender Maia Roberts, transgender alec lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humansunshine/pseuds/Humansunshine
Summary: The gang go to New York Pride, sometime in the future.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> At some point I'll come back to this and add in Aline and Helen - as of right now I have no idea what Helen's like, so... We'll wait! :')
> 
> Trigger warnings!
> 
> Drug references: Manus briefly talks about an experience he had with a Seelie party drug. It’s not glorified - Izzy was never addicted to yin fen in this universe.
> 
> Anti-police rhetoric: Magnus hates cops a lot. As do Clary and Maia. If you think blue lives matter, maybe give this fic a miss lol
> 
> Sex references: Alec flirts with Magnus, Underhill flirts with Raj, and there are references to porn and sex toys. Nothing too graphic.
> 
> References to homophobic abuse: Clary and Izzy got harassed a few weeks before the events of this fic and Izzy’s a bit nervous about holding hands with Clary in public. The abuse is not described specifically, the emphasis is more on Izzy’s feelings about it.

“Which one do you think I should wear as a cape?” Alec asked, holding the trans flag in one hand and the gay flag in the other.

Magnus hummed, tapping his chin. “The trans flag goes with your outfit. And…” He wiggled his fingers, conjuring a rainbow headband. “You can wear this.”

“But does it go with my outfit? I am not changing these pants.”

“Pride flags are exempt from colour co-ordinating rules in a pride march, that’s like the second rule of being queer.”

Alec shrugged, putting the headband on. “What’s the first rule?”

“You have to do karaoke at least one time.” Magnus replied, making Alec snort.

Magnus smirked, looping his belt through his tailored pants. They were a deep royal blue, paired with a purple tank top. Alec had helped him put the pink streaks in his hair last night, and so when he looked in the mirror he looked like a very stylish bi pride flag. Alec hadn’t gone fully themed, mostly because he was still excited about the pastel green shorts he’d found that fit him perfectly straight off the rack. He’d put a pastel blue tank top on with it with some white loafers and a white overshirt with little palm trees on them. He looked absolutely adorable, softer than usual, and Magnus couldn’t stop cuddling him. Once he’d done up his belt, slipping the buckle around to his hip as was his habit, he pulled Alec in for yet another cuddle, burying his face in the other man’s shoulder.

“You really like this outfit, huh?” Alec was smiling into Magnus’ neck, nuzzling up behind his ear.

“I do. Pale colours suit you. I just want to buy you frappes and take you to the beach.”

“Maybe later,” Alec laughed, pulling away. “I said we’d meet Maia and Simon at Fresh and…” He checked his watch, “happy hour just started so you know they’re already there.”

Magnus tucked his wallet into his back pocket and nodded, conjuring a portal. “Fresh is the one around the corner from Raw, right?”

“Yeah, the one with the silver streamers hanging down.”

“Got it,” Magnus hummed, tugging Alec through the portal and into the alleyway behind Fresh. “You think we’ll be warm enough without jackets?”

Alec shrugged. “The booze will keep us warm.”

Magnus sighed melodramatically, and cupped Alec’s face in his hands. “I love you.”

“Shut up,” Alec laughed, squirming out of his hold. “You turned me into a lush.”

“That’s untrue, I offered to make you virgin cocktails from day one but no, you had to have ‘em dirty.”

Alec grinned, smacking Magnus’ ass. “I like a lot of things dirty.”

“Pride is a good look on you,” Magnus purred, “perhaps we’ll have to do a world tour of them. One every weekend all summer.”

“Not all of us have indestructible livers, babe.” Alec teased, taking Magnus’ hand as they wandered around the corner to meet their friends. “Not yet, anyway.”

Magnus hummed in agreement, butterflies in his stomach. Recently he and Alec had decided to look for ways to immortalise Alec. They were getting married in the autumn and Alec had insisted that he wanted their life together to go on as long as possible, whether or not that meant him outliving his family and friends. After long, emotionally intense discussions, Magnus had agreed to help make Alec’s life last as long as his. He couldn’t wait until they found a solution and they could start their endless married life together.

Maia and Simon were sat outside in the sun, Maia’s bare feet up on a chair opposite her with Simon rubbing her thigh, looking at her like she’d hung the stars, as always. Alec almost felt bad for interrupting them, but then Maia spotted him and waved him over, taking her feet off the chair and slipping them back into her sneakers.

“We’ve been saving you guys seats!” She said, standing up to give Magnus a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Alec, you look so cute, I could eat you up like a marshmallow.”

“Figured I’d save the leather for later,” Alec teased, winking at Simon when his jaw dropped.

“Really?”

“No, Simon, I promise I’m not gonna come back in chaps and a harness for the night party.” Alec assured him, patting him on the shoulder.

Simon almost looked disappointed, which made Magnus cackle. “Is it really pride if no-one’s wearing a leather waistcoat, though?”

“You’ve got the abs to pull it off, you should wear one.” Magnus suggested, handing Alec a cocktail menu.

“Shit, you’re right. I should.”

“Don’t give him ideas,” Maia groaned, sitting herself in Simon’s lap. “I let you wear your pantastic t-shirt but I am not walking around with a leather daddy.”

“You think I could be a leather daddy?” Simon gasped, his eyes lighting up. “Baby, that’s the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

“If anyone’s the leather daddy here, it’s Magnus.” Alec insisted, putting his arm around his fiance’s shoulder.

“And on that note, I’m getting drinks,” Magnus snorted, ducking out from under Alec’s arm and pulling his wallet from his pocket. “Strawberry daiquiri?” He asked, pointing at Alec, who nodded. “Refills?”

“We’re good,” Simon assured him. Magnus hummed and headed for the bar, stretching his arms over his head. “For the record, I totally agree with you on the leather daddy thing. You need to make him wear tank tops more often, because holy shit, those arms!”

“I know, right?” Alec groaned, scooting his chair closer. “He doesn’t even work out, I hate him.”

“That’s all magic?” Maia gasped, craning her head to look at Magnus at the bar.

Alec shrugged. “Well, I mean… He does push-ups and Tai Chi, but come on. There’s no way he got those results just from that.”

“Bastard,” Simon hissed, sipping his cocktail, “who gave him the right to be that good looking, anyway?”

Maia laughed, winding their fingers together. “Babe, your crush is showing.”

“It’s not like I can blame him,” Alec looked over his shoulder, watching Magnus talking animatedly with the bartender. He smiled as he saw Magnus throw his head back laughing, his heart squeezing. “I am the luckiest.”

“Uhhh, that’s fake news, I think you’ll find I am the luckiest.” Simon insisted, making Maia roll her eyes.

“I swear if you two get drunk and start fighting over who’s luckier I am going to abandon you.” She warned, twisting to boop Simon’s nose. “Where are Clary and Izzy, anyway?”

“Clary had patrol until 4, and Izzy wanted to wait for her. She’s super on edge since that incident with those douchebags outside the institute last month.” Alec sighed, resting his elbows on the table.

Simon frowned, tightening his arms around Maia’s waist. “Did you manage to ID them off the security cameras?”

“No, they were wearing hoods.” Alec shrugged, running his nail along the line of the wood.

“It’s scary when that shit happens, but Izzy will regain her confidence.” Maia assured him, reaching over to pat his hand. “Hopefully today will help a little.”

Clary and Izzy had been coming home from a date a few weeks ago, when they got harassed and threatened by four mundane men. They couldn’t use their shadowhunter skills to fight back because of the Accords, and the two women had only just managed to reach the institute before the men could catch up to them. Izzy had been very shaken by the whole thing, and hadn’t held Clary’s hand in public since.

“If today goes well and there are no assholes, I think it could.” Alec nodded, smiling up at Magnus as he came back with their drinks.

“How’s Clary doing?” Simon asked, “I’m honestly surprised she didn’t take them all on herself.”

“If Izzy hadn’t been there she probably would have,” Maia smiled, shaking her head. “Swear Izzy’s like 80% of her impulse control.”

“More like 95%,” Magnus corrected her, giving Alec a kiss on the cheek. “But she’s doing fine. She came out as a lesbian in an inner city high school, so…”

“She’s heard it all before,” Maia sighed, nodding. “I know the feeling. Nothing surprises me anymore.”

“Baby, could you get off my lap for a bit? My leg’s starting to go numb,” Simon requested, his hands on Maia’s hips. Maia shifted back into her seat, reaching for her beer. “Yeah, I swear I’m more scared out there at night than you are.”

Maia shrugged. “Any transphobe starts on me and I’ll rip their throat out. No sweat.”

Alec rolled his eyes when Maia grinned cheekily at him.

“I can say that shit around you now, since you’re ‘retired’.” She used quotation marks, and Alec couldn’t help but smile.

“Now I’m not working for the Clave anymore I can say I heartily approve of you tearing the throats out of any transphobe that gives you grief.” Alec raised his glass to her, and they clinked them together.

“We’ve been looking at office space,” Magnus enthused, eyes lighting up. “There’s an amazing little place near the Hotel DuMort, it’s exactly the right size and there are these gorgeous floor-to-ceiling windows.”

“All that matters is that I can have a desk and an internet connection,” Alec laughed, “but we all know how Magnus gets about real estate.” He patted his fiance’s thigh, who stuck his tongue out at him.

“I won’t have my future husband working out of a hole. No. Lightwood Investigations will have only the best.” Magnus insisted.

“I am so excited to have a real job, you have no idea.” Simon groaned. “There are only so many gooey love songs you can write, I’m running out of things to do.”

“My Mom said the same thing. Well, not the gooey love song thing, but the being excited to get to work thing. I think she misses the shadow world.” Alec sighed, scratching behind his ear. “Still don’t know how I feel about her working the field, though.”

Magnus ran his fingers through Alec’s hair. “Alexander, runes or no runes, Maryse has decades of experience hunting demons. She’ll be absolutely fine.”

“Besides, Luke’s looking out for her,” Maia shrugged, “he’s so whipped, he’d never let anything bad happen to her. Like, ever.”

“True,” Alec allowed, glancing up and smiling when he saw Izzy and Clary heading for them, holding hands. Izzy looked as happy as ever, her dark eyes bright with joy as she looked around at all the pride decorations and queer couples hanging around drinking and laughing. She spotted Alec and started jogging, dragging Clary along with her.

“Hey!”

“Hey, you look great.” Alec told her, standing to give her a hug. “Having fun?”

“Thank you!” Izzy beamed, doing a little twirl in her summer dress, Magnus and Maia giving her impressed looks. “It’s Clary’s.”

Clary looked a little out of it, tired from her patrol, but she also looked cute in her shorts and t-shirt, which read ‘no-one knows I’m a lesbian.’ Simon and her bumped hips and started excitedly complimenting each other’s t-shirts, and Maia started asking Izzy how work was, and Alec and Magnus looked at each for a moment, feeling warm and content with their little chosen family.

“Oh, Clary,” Alec remembered, poking her in the ribs to get her attention, “did you see Ben and Raj on your way here?”

“No, I thought they’d already left,” Clary answered, “haven’t seen either of them all day.”

Humming, Alec checked his phone, and saw that he had a missed call from Raj. He stood up from the table and put his finger in his other ear, squinting to try and hear over the chattering around him. Raj picked up after a couple of rings, and it sounded like he was somewhere busy, too.

“Where are you guys?” Alec asked, “everyone’s here hanging out at Fresh.”

“We came straight to the fair. They’re giving out loads of free shit, you should get down here. You got that map Ben emailed you, right?”

“Yeah, we’ll finish up our drinks and meet you in a bit. Alright, see you.”

“Where are they?” Magnus asked, holding up his hand to shield his face from the sun.

“Raj is grabbed handfuls of free condoms at the fair,” Alec smirked, “as he does.”

Magnus laughed, sipping his drink. “Ben’s probably just as excited about the free pens.”

“The man does love his pens,” Alec chuckled, sitting back down only for Clary to pop herself in his lap, taking a sip of his drink.

“How’s life?” She asked, and Alec shrugged.

“Can’t complain. How’s work?”

Clary groaned, tipping her head back, and Alec laughed. “I just had to write up a bunch of Seelies who were trying to sell mundanes some weird magical MDMA.”

“Is that the one called, uh… Oh what was it? Lax!?” Magnus snapped his fingers.

“Yeah…”

“Ouch,” Magnus tutted, “yeah, no, that stuff is not fun. That was Amsterdam pride in the ‘90s. Not a highlight of that decade, I can tell you that.”

“You did Seelie drugs in the ‘90s?!” Maia clapped her hands. “Why have I never heard this story when I’ve heard the Marie Antoinette one six times?!”

Magnus side-eyed Alec, who was looking at him with raised eyebrows. “I haven’t heard this story either.”

“Well, there’s a reason for that,” Magnus downed the last inch of his drink. “The entire story is I took it, threw up in a trashcan and cried in the hotel room for two days. And that is why I don’t do drugs anymore.”

“That sounds hellish,” Izzy grimaced, “and you would know.”

“Yes, I would. And yes, it was.” Magnus mused, putting his empty glass down on the table. “How are you doing, Iz?”

Izzy shrugged as everyone looked at her, uncharacteristically shy, and Alec reached over to squeeze her knee. “I’m okay. This is amazing, I’m so glad we came. Thank God you finally decided to join us, it’s never as fun without you, Mags.” She pouted, making Magnus shrug.

“I just hate how it’s all cops and capitalism these days,” Magnus explained, running his fingers around the rim of his glass, “turns my stomach. But it’s nice to spend time with everyone like this.”

“We’ll celebrate pride for real later tonight by throwing bricks at cops, I got you.” Clary assured him, patting his chest.

“I will second that.” Maia agreed, raising her bottle.

Simon shook his head. “I’m not bailing you assholes out if you get arrested.”

“I’d like to see them try and arrest three shadowhunters, a werewolf,a warlock and a vampire.” Alec huffed.

“I’m not a vampire this month, it’s pride.” Simon insisted, giving Alec finger guns. “I’m a CAMP-ire.”

Everyone groaned except Clary, who cracked up laughing.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“How’s the pack adjusting to the new place?” Izzy asked Maia as they strolled towards the fair in Central Park.

“You know what they’re like,” Maia sighed, “Russell’s whining as usual, but the pack was getting too big to stay in the Jade Wolf. He’s just mad that he has to cook his own meals now.”

Izzy laughed, imagining the burly wolf with an apron on. “I’m sure everyone will get used to the house soon.”

“You and Clary should come and check it out. Bat’s got it all organised, I have no idea how he managed to assign rooms where everyone’s happy, I swear he’s got a little warlock magic in him.”

“Is it weird living away from them?” Izzy asked, ducking out of the way of a balloon vendor, narrowly avoiding a penis-shaped balloon in the face. Alec cackled from behind them, and Izzy put her middle finger up at him.

“Kinda,” Maia shrugged, “honestly I’m just relieved. Simon and I finally have our own space, and we’re only a couple of doors down. It’s nice.”

“I think it’d be nice to move out of the institute and get our own place, but I have no idea how we’d ever afford it.” Izzy shrugged, squeezing Clary’s hand, who’d been distracted talking to Magnus.

Maia nodded, “it’s tough. Rent’s ridiculous. We’re just about managing from the profits that the Jade Wolf’s generating now that it’s actually making money serving mundanes. I can’t imagine the Clave pays you guys particularly well…”

“I do okay now that I’m running the place, but Clary’s pay is tragic. I wanted to promote her to a desk job, but-”

“I would go crazy sitting behind a desk,” Clary supplied, and Izzy smiled at her.

“Gotta be right in the middle of the action, haven’t you, doll?”

Clary shrugged. “It’s in my blood to cause trouble.”

Maia and Izzy laughed, knowing all too well how much of a troublemaker Clary really was.

“Can anyone see Raj and Ben?” Alec asked, poking his head over Maia’s shoulder, squinting.

They spotted Raj first, holding two denim jackets and scrolling through his phone in front of the sexual health tent. Clary, Izzy, Magnus and Maia went to get flags painted on their faces, and Alec and Simon headed over to the tent. As they approached, Raj glanced up, shoulders slumping.

“Thank God you guys are here. Ben’s been talking to some mundane forever. I’m bored out of my brain.”

“Raj, it’s pride. Look at this place.” Alec pointed out, “there’s so much to look at!”

“I didn’t want to disappear just in case he came out looking for me,” Raj admitted, and Alec smiled at him.

“You are so whipped.”

“Says you,” Raj snorted, glancing into the tent to check on his boyfriend. “Where’s Magnus, anyway?”

“He’s looking around, because we’re capable of being more than ten foot away from each other at any given moment,” Alec teased, but Simon tutted.

“Nah, dude, you and Magnus are way more co-dependent than Ben and Raj are.” Simon insisted, “they’re still in the honeymoon phase. You and Magnus have been together for like a million years at this point.”

Raj pointed at Simon in agreement, high-fiving him. “You’re whipped too, though.”

“Fuck yeah I am, Maia’s my Queen. I make no apologies,” Simon shrugged, making Alec and Raj roll their eyes at each other with a chuckle.

“Guys, you made it!” Benjamin grinned, eyes alight with happiness. “Is Magnus here?”

Alec nodded, pointing to where Izzy was getting a bisexual flag painted on her face, Magnus and Maia hyping her up. “Yep, and he has yet to get arrested, so no doubt he’s having an awful time.”

“Feel sorry for the poor bastard who tries to arrest him. Been there, done that, got the trauma.” Raj quipped, handing his boyfriend his jacket.

“From what I hear you had that coming,” Benjamin teased, rubbing Raj’s shoulder. “Come on, let’s get you some face paint.”

“No way, that shit is probably terrible for your skin.”

“Don’t you guys have runes to like, get rid of imperfections, anyway?” Simon asked, falling into step next to Raj as they headed back over to the others.

“No… What are you talking about?” Alec asked, eyebrows furrowing.

Simon’s eyes widened. “So you all just look like that? Naturally?” He shook his head, looking at Alec, then Raj, then Benjamin. “Damn.”

“It’s the angel blood,” Ben winked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“She just bumped into me once. Literally. I was coming out of a portal, and like, there she was. I’d seen paintings of her after Stonewall, but…” Magnus smiled, shaking his head. “She was amazing, totally unafraid. Totally unrepentant in the space she took up, it was wonderful. I opened my mouth to say something, but she had absolutely no time for me. Told me to get the fuck out of her way.” Magnus shrugged, his smile so wide his teeth were showing. “And I swear that story is true.”

“I can’t believe you met Marsha P. Johnson.” Maia marvelled. “Do you think she had any idea of the impact she had?”

Magnus shrugged. “I hope so.”

Raj and Izzy looked at each other, a little lost.

“Marsha is credited with throwing the first brick at the Stonewall protest, which sparked a conversation about LGBT rights in the US.” Alec explained to them, “she founded the first pride parade, right here in New York.”

“They really need to start teaching mundane history at the Academy,” Benjamin shifted to lean against Raj, his legs stretched out in front of him.

“They don’t teach queer history in mundane schools either,” Clary sighed, her head in Izzy’s lap. “It’s bad. I only know this stuff because I had Tumblr growing up.”

“Of course you did,” Maia laughed, taking a sip of her punch.

“What the fuck is a Tumblr?” Raj demanded.

“Oh, Madzie told me this one. She said it was a place on the internet where losers hung out.” Magnus volunteered.

“Hey!”

They’d found a spot on the green in front of the bar, and bought a few pitchers of punch to share. Each couple was nestled together, enjoying the sunshine and each other’s company. Magnus was sitting with his legs open, Alec nestled between them and leaning against him, holding Magnus’ cup of punch so Magnus could tell his stories with all the grand gestures needed and no punch spillages. Simon was sitting more or less in Maia’s lap, their pinkie fingers curled together, content to listen as the others bantered.

“I’m just telling you what Madzie said!” Magnus smirked, “she’s fifteen now, she doesn’t have time to mince words.”

“Are you kidding? She never did.” Alec huffed, “told me I was useless cus I couldn’t do magic when she was like nine.”

“Aw, Cat and Dot should’ve brought her, that would have been so cute.” Izzy cooed, running her fingers through Clary’s hair.

“I thought they were on holiday,” Ben pointed out. “Dot wasn’t at pottery this week.”

Raj stretched his arms over his head, clicking out his back. “Yeah, Jem mentioned they were all going to London to visit Madzie’s Uncle. Madz cancelled her lessons with him this week.”

“Wait,” Alec sat up a little straighter. “Do you mean Ragnor?”

Raj shrugged.

“Oooooh, he didn’t invite you guys to London in months,” Maia smirked, “what did you do this time?”

Alec craned his neck to look at Magnus, frowning. “What did we do?”

“Hmmm... “ Magnus squinted up at the sky. “His birthday’s in December, and we didn’t forget that.”

“He sent me a fire message for the anniversary of Mom’s death a few weeks ago, so it must be just you guys he’s mad at.” Clary giggled, “Magnus is in trouble…”

Magnus sighed, resting his chin on Alec’s shoulder. “Whatever, I’ll go and see him tomorrow.”

“How’s Madzie doing with Jem, anyway?” Simon asked, “I don’t know how she spends so much time with him, the whole no mouth moving thing freaks me out.”

“Nah, it’s like those old martial arts movies, it’s cool.” Maia insisted, shouldering him gently.

“From what I can gather, Madzie’s really naturally gifted,” Ben nodded. She’d been learning how to do non-verbal spells for the last few months, since she wasn’t the greatest fan of talking in stressful situations.

“Well, we already knew that. Little sweet pea’s going to be a real force when she matures.” Magnus puffed out his chest proudly. “And she’s planning to go to mundane college. She’s so smart.”

“Your broodiness is showing, Magnus,” Izzy teased.

Magnus tightened his arms around Alec’s waist. “I don’t make any secret of loving children.”

“You guys talked about kids yet?” Simon asked, his eyes flicking to Alec, whose shoulders were rising to his jaw.

“Briefly,” Alec mumbled.

“I think I’d want kids,” Clary offered, nodding at the grateful smile Alec gave her as everyone turned their attention to her instead. She smiled up at Izzy, reaching to boop her nose. “Well, a kid. I’d want them to be an only child for sure.”

“Yeah, only child is probably the best way to go.” Maia agreed, taking a big gulp of her punch.

“But siblings are amazing,” Izzy pouted, looking at Alec. “They’re like ready made best friends.”

“Yeah, I would not have managed without Rebecca.” Simon hummed. “But you know, I’m not that bothered about kids.”

Maia smiled, pushing her face into his neck. “And this is why I love you. Fuck kids, man. I can barely keep my own shit together, and I have a whole pack to look out for, I don’t want to be responsible for anybody else.”

Benjamin and Raj were avoiding each other’s eyes, sipping their punch. They’d been dating for less than three months, and had yet to have any serious conversations about their future. At Ben’s count, this was only their tenth date, not including ‘bedroom dates’. There was no way he was volunteering that he wanted a huge family and scaring Raj off.

Of course, Raj was having the exact same worries.

“Hey, look, everyone’s heading for the parade,” Raj pointed out, nudging Ben. “You wanted to do that, right?”

“There’s no discussion, we’re marching in the parade,” Alec announced, getting to his feet and holding up his hand to help Magnus up.

“Look at you, still barking out orders like the good old days,” Clary teased.

Alec shrugged, picking the trans flag up from where he’d been sitting on it and tying it around his neck. “I’ll always be bossy.”

They managed to squeeze in between a mental health charity and a group of college kids. Maia pulled a trans flag out of her bag once she’d handed Simon his pansexual flag, and Magnus magicked a bi flag with a long pole into his hands. Everyone rolled their eyes at him as he grinned at them. He could never do anything by half, after all. Clary and Izzy both wore their respective lesbian and bisexual flags around their necks like Alec, and only Ben and Raj were left without.

“You want me to conjure you some?” Magnus offered, and the two of them looked at each other.

“I have this,” Raj tugged a rainbow handkerchief out of his back pocket and handed it to his boyfriend. “Saw it in a tourist shop a couple of weeks ago, figured you’d like it.”

Benjamin looked at Raj with surprise and fondness, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “You went into a tacky mundane tourist shop to make me happy?”

“Course I did.” Raj mumbled, a little embarrassed now that everyone was looking at him.

“Well, I’ll be sure to thank you quite thoroughly later,” Ben promised, a naughty sparkle in his eyes, which made Raj relax and smirk a little.

“Remember the first year we came and we ended up walking with the furries?” Izzy laughed, falling into step next to Alec.

Alec groaned. “God, don’t remind me.”

“I’m sure Alexander fitted right in,” Magnus said lightly, and Clary and Simon stopped in their tracks.

“Wait, Alec’s a furry?!”

“No!” Alec yelped, glaring at his fiance.

“No, he’s not, not really. But I like to tease him ‘cause he likes my cat eyes.” Magnus gave Alec a kiss on the cheek, making his grumpy facade drop a little.

“That’s stage one of furry-ism.” Simon warned him, his voice fake-grave. “Next it’ll be tail buttplugs.”

“Alright, you can talk, I’ve seen your hentai collection, you can shut your mouth.” Alec argued, which made Maia cackle.

“Yeah, babe, you’re dating a literal alpha werewolf. You cannot point fingers at Alec.” Maia reminded him, which made Simon shrug.

Ben leaned in to whisper to Raj, “what the hell is a furry?”

“I have no idea, but whatever it is doesn’t sound good.” Raj muttered back, taking his hand.

After they were all done pointing fingers about questionable fetishes, they all settled down to enjoy the experience of being surrounded by people totally like yourself. Every now and again, someone would point out an amazing costume, or a mundane celebrity, or a Seelie snuck in from the Seelie realm to enjoy the party. Izzy felt like she was on the verge of tears for most of it; after feeling so much fear in the last few weeks, she felt safe and accepted in her city again, and kissed Clary’s face at every opportunity. She felt silly, now, for being so scared of mundane bigots, but at the time it had been scarier than she’d been willing to admit. She admired the mundanes around her, the people who didn’t possess any supernatural power and were still brave enough to live their lives openly and without apology. They could barely protect themselves from the darkness of bigotry, but here and now they danced and kissed and laughed without fear, happiness and light emanating from the huge, pulsing crowd as they marched through the city.

It was beautiful.

She met Alec’s eyes at one point as he laughed at something Magnus was saying, and her tears spilled over. There was an immense feeling of relief and love welling up in her that she couldn’t control. She’d never worried too much about what the angel thought of her, but now she knew without doubt that he was blessing them, her and Alec. They’d found a family.

They’d found themselves, too.


	2. The Hunter's Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tipsy gang head to the Hunter's Moon.
> 
> Cw for alcohol and mentions of vomiting - nothing too graphic.

By the time they got to the Hunter’s Moon, everyone was a little bit tipsy, except Clary and Raj, who were fucked. The two of them had been chattering excitedly all the way back from the park about all the weird people they’d hooked up with over the years. Alec, Magnus, Izzy, Maia, Simon and Ben were all watching them like hawks, at least three of them throwing their arms out to catch any time either of them stumbled.

“Hey, hey! Drinks are on me!” Clary announced, “tequila!”

“Oh, no, no, no, sweetie,” Izzy snorted, catching her girlfriend around the waist. “No more tequila for you. Let’s go to the bathroom and cool off, yeah?”

“How about this great new cocktail?” Magnus asked, pulling out his credit card, “it’s got a slice of lime in it, and it’s really refreshing.”

“That sounds sick, man. Get me two.” Raj answered, clapping Magnus on the shoulder. Ben shot Magnus a warning look, but Magnus winked at him.

“It’s called a glass of water.” He muttered to the head of security.

“Ahhh… Good call. I’ll help you.” Ben nodded, following Magnus through the crowd to the bar. Raj slung his arms around Ben’s shoulders and let his boyfriend drag him along too.

“Get me and Maia something!” Alec called after them, and Magnus gave him a thumbs-up over his shoulder. “I’m gonna need another couple of drinks to deal with Clary’s drunk ass on the way home.” He told Simon, who snorted.

“You think this is bad, you should’ve seen her at our first pride. Obviously all the women kept buying her drinks. It was a mess.” Simon smirked at the memory. “She puked in the ice bucket. We got kicked out.”

“Sounds about right,” Maia laughed, ruffling out her hair. “How she can be so badass at work and dissolve into a pathetic little puppy the second she has a shot, I have no idea.”

“It’s shadowhunter culture,” Alec admitted grimly. “Why d’you think I’m pacing myself?”

Simon and Maia snorted, shoving at Alec’s shoulders. They’d both seen Alec drunk dozens of times; when he and Magnus first got together they used to come out to the Hunter’s Moon every week for cocktails, and Alec had always struggled with vodka. Izzy and Clary appeared next to them, Clary looking a little more with it, her face damp from a quick splash of cold water.

“What’s happening?” Clary asked, leaning against Simon, who put his arm around her.

“Discussing how terrible shadowhunters are at holding their liquor.” Simon told her, and she glared at them all.

“I am a tiny woman!”

“You have bigger guns than I do.” Simon reminded her, and Clary huffed, pressing her face into Simon’s neck.

“That’s not difficult.” She muttered, and Maia and Izzy let out a loud ‘ohhhhh!’ as Simon handed Clary off to Alec.

“Oh God, you’re so tall.” Clary grumbled, faceplanting into Alec’s chest. “So… Big.” She squished Alec’s shoulders, eyebrows furrowed. “Before I knew I was gay I thought you were super hot, you know that? You and Izzy… So… Hot. So hot.”

“I did know that, you tell me every time you drink tequila,” Alec replied, a faint smirk on his face.

“Oh, yeah. You wanna sit down? I wanna sit down.”

Maia pointed at a table that a group were just vacating, Simon using his supernatural speed to grab it before anyone else could. The five of them took their seats, ad Alec straightened his spine, looking for Magnus’ spiky hair over the crowd at the bar. He saw that he, Raj and Ben were being served, and turned his attention back to the group, who were all looking at him.

“I thought you were hot too, for a shadowhunter.” Maia shrugged, and Alec looked behind him to check that she was talking about him.

“Oh, I wanted to climb him like a tree the first time we met.” Simon added, and Izzy groaned, putting her head in her hands.

“So everyone just wanted to fuck Alec? While he was in ugly combat pants and I was serving the best titties this side of Harlem? Fuck all of you.” She grumbled, half-joking.

“Oh, I wanted to bang you, too.” Maia shrugged, and Simon nodded.

“The Lightwoods are fucking delectable.” Clary announced, ramming her pointer finger down on the table. “The most fuckable family in the world. Except Max, cus he’s like… A baby A fifteen year old awkward baby. And that would be weird.”

Alec snorted, face-palming as everyone stared open-mouthed at Clary.

“Even my mom?” Izzy asked grimly, and Clary, Maia and Simon all started talking excitedly about milfs. Alec put his hands over his ears and looked at Izzy helplessly, who started giggling.

“She is so damn fine, she terrifies me but I’d let her punch me. She is the definition of milf.” Simon insisted.

“Oh, we’re talking about Maryse?” Ben asked, sliding in the seat next to Maia, and Alec blanched.

“You’re a terrible gay!” He accused, and Benjamin shrugged.

“I have eyes. She’s beautiful.”

Alec looked at Magnus for back-up. “You had to get your good looks from somewhere, angel.” He pointed out, and Alec wrinkled his nose.

“I hate all of you. The wedding’s off. You can marry my Mom instead.” He said dramatically, and Magnus laughed, ruffling Alec’s hair.

“Your mother is lovely, but she’s got nothing on you, baby.” Magnus assured him, kissing Alec’s cheek, who was powerless to act grumpy against Magnus’ pet names. He turned his face for a kiss, and Magnus smirked, knowing he was forgiven. As Alec pulled away from the kiss, Magnus slid a gin martini under Alec’s nose. “You ordered a drink?”

“That I did.” Alec hummed, wrapping his fingers around the stem of the glass. “I’m so glad you came today.”

Magnus smiled, kissing Alec’s forehead. “Me too. Ten prides since we first got together, I figured it was time.”

“To another ten prides.” Alec murmured, forgetting their friends around them for a moment as his glass clinked against Magnus’.


End file.
